cakesminerapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Radio
Radio: The Radio is one of the most useful tools out in this apocalyptic wasteland. There are two parts to the radio, your personal radio, and the radio tower. Summaries on both below. Personal Radio: Long range communication can be accomplished via radio equipment. In order to pick up radio signals, you must use the "/radio" command while holding a compass in your hand. You don't have to hold the compass all the time to pick up frequencies, you can have it somewhere else in your inventory and still listen to the radio, but in order to set the radio frequency, you must be holding it in your hand. By typing in /radio and then a number afterwards, you tune your personal radio to that frequency, and will pick up any transmissions given on that frequency if you are in broadcast range. An example usage is "/radio 3426" , which will tune your radio to frequency 3426. However, if you are exploring and just want to try to pick up any frequency that you can, you can set your radio to, instead of a frequency, to scan mode. You can do this by typing in "/radio scan" . As long as your radio is in scan mode, you have a 1/100 chance of picking up any transmissions you are in range of. While not good for individual radio conversations, this is useful for picking up pulsing/repeating radio transmissions, as if a radio tower is pulsing at once a second, you will probably pick up a signal in an average of 8 minutes. Radio Towers: Radio towers can be built to transmit messages long distance. A radio tower is built using a single jukebox, with iron fences on top of it going straight up and optionally with a block of either gold, lapiz, iron, or diamond directly over the radio and below the tower. Radios (the jukebox part) must be above sea level (Y = 64). The jukebox then has to have a sign on one (or more if you want multiple transmissions) side. The sign's first line can be anything, as once the radio tower is activated for the first time, it will fill in that line with the frequency to broadcast on, created from a hashing of the radio's location. The next 3 lines are the text which will be transmitted on that frequency. The radio will transmit once when the jukebox becomes powered by redstone wire/ lever/ button/ etc.The radio must be powered to send a message.The type of block, or the lack of a block, between your jukebox and iron bars effects how clear your message is. If you have no block above the jukebox, and thus have the iron fence antenna sprouting directly up out of the jukebox, the message will never be completely clear for the distance you broadcast it. If you have an iron block, the broadcast is clear for 15% of the maximum distance; a lapis block, 30%; a gold block, 50%; a diamond block, 100%. The broadcast distance is calculated through the following equation: broadcastDistance = (ironBarCount * 30) + (broadcastGarble * 550) Meaning that for every iron fence you have on top of your jukebox or on top of your material block, you get 30 more meters of broadcast distance, capping at 15 iron fence blocks, or a maximum of 450 meters. Then, added onto that, is the amplifying effect of your material block on top of the jukebox (if you have one), which is the percentage given above multiplied by 550.